Trunks, Guerrero definitivo
by Kshi
Summary: Luego de la derrota de Cell, Trunks vuelve a su época para encontrarse con su destino final... Su destino, y un posible amor...


Dragon Ball Z  
Trunks, Guerrero definitivo.  
  
Por: K@shi  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Despues de una terrible batalla, Cell finalmente ha sido vencido por gohan, con lo cual ha vuelto la paz al mundo. Desafortunadamente Gokú tuvo que sacrificar su vida una vez mas.  
  
Trunks decide volver a su tiempo en el futuro, volver al lado de su adorada madre. Sin embargo no olvidará nunca todas las aventuras por las que pasó al lado de los Guerreros Z, además, esta muy felíz porque conoció a su Padre, Vegeta. Era tal y como su Madre se lo había descrito: Una persona seria y orgullosa...   
  
Con estos y otros pensamientos, Trunks enciende su máquina del tiempo, se despide de sus amigos y emprende el viaje hacia su hogar...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks: Ya quiero llegar a casa... Mamá, espérame, no tardaré en llegar...   
  
Pero lo que Trunks no recuerda es que los Androides 17 y 18 aun viven, y al no haber nadie que se les opongan, han sometido a toda la humanidad. Kami Sama ha muerto, por lo que las esferas del Dragón ya no existen, ¿que podrá hacer Trunks ante esto?...  
  
La máquina del tiempo aparece en las cercanías de los restos de un laboratorio de la Corporación Cápsula. Todo se ve diferente... Hay mas destrucción que la que el recuerda... Hay demasiado silencio...   
  
Trunks: ¿Que ha ocurrido?... Mamá... ¿Donde estas?...   
  
Trunks baja de su vehículo de un salto, mirando alrededor sin obtener ninguna respuesta... Todo es silencio... No puede sentir ningun Ki en los alrededores... Es entonces que lo recuerda... Los Androides... Los malditos Androides que asesinaron a su maestro Gohan... Los Androides aun siguen vivos...   
  
Trunks: ¡¡¡ Mamáaaaaa !!!   
  
Trunks escucha entonces unos débiles pasos... Logra ver algo ocultandose entre las ruinas, tratando de no ser visto...  
  
Trunks: Oye, espera...   
  
Trunks aparece ante esa persona, que resulta ser una joven, una chcia que lo mira con espanto... Ella está aterrorizada... Paralizada por el miedo... Su rostro está sucio... Su ropa está parcialmente desgarrada... La chica se arrodilla ante Trunks, suplicandole...   
  
Chica: ¡¡¡ Por favor no me mate, señor Androide !!!... Se lo suplico...  
Trunks: ¿ Matarte ?... No voy a hacerlo... Y no soy un androide, soy un ser humano y mi nombre es Trunks...   
  
Trunks sostiene suavemente a la chica por la cintura, con esas manos que podrían destrozar montañas con facilidad... La levanta y la observa a los ojos sonriendole.  
  
La chica lo ve a los ojos... Esos ojos azules como el cielo... Ese cabello largo y sedoso... Esa espada resplandeciente cual estrella... Ella había oído algo hace mucho tiempo... El guerrero que viaja por el tiempo... Ella sabe que el es Trunks...  
  
Chica: Tru... ¿ Trunks ?...  
Trunks: Si, ese soy yo. ¿ Cual es tu nombre ?...  
Chica: Na... Naoko...  
Trunks: Naoko... Lindo nombre.   
  
Naoko no deja de observar al guerrero de la espada... Se ruboriza un poco... Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella sentía esa sensación... Había pasado mucho desde que alguien le dijera cosas lindas... Había pasado mucho tiempo...  
  
Naoko: Gracias, tu nombre tambien es lindo...   
  
Trunks sonrie, le alegra haber encontrado a alguien, pero el aun se pregunta que ha pasado desde que el partió al pasado...   
  
Trunks: Dime Naoko, ¿ que ha ocurrido desde el dia en que me fuí ?...  
Naoko: Desde ese dia... Ellos...   
  
Las lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Naoko al recordarlo... Sus padres siendo asesinados por los Androides...   
  
Naoko: En cuanto los Androides se enteraron que no estabas... Enloquecieron... Antes solo se divertían, pero a partir de ese momento empezaron a destruir... A asesinar... A...  
  
Dos explosiones sorprenden a Trunks interrumpiendo el relato de Naoko, una es el resultado de la destrucción de la máquina del tiempo, y otra se debe a un ataque lanzado en su contra, el cual el esquiva sin problemas, sujetando a Naoko. Naoko grita. Trunks voltea hacia el lugar de donde provinieron los disparos. Entonces los ve...  
  
Naoko: Trunks, son ellos... ¡¡¡ Los Androides !!!  
Trunks: Malditos, 17 y 18... ¡¡¡ Los destruiré !!!!  
  
Trunks se detiene, observa, analiza la situación... Si, son los Androides 17 y 18, sin embargo ve algo distinto en ellos, son diferentes a los que el recuerda... Esta vez se ven de una edad mayor... Esta vez se ven... Se ven mas fuertes...   
  
17: Vaya vaya, mira eso 18, el pequeño Trunks ha vuelto...   
18: Si hermanito, había pasado mucho desde que te fuiste, niño...   
  
Naoko se pone atras de Trunks, el miedo que ella siente es tremendo... Ella había rezado por no tener que estar tan cerca de esos dos seres de nuevo, pero sus súplicas fueron en vano, pues ya no existía un Kami Sama que las escuchase...  
  
Trunks: Me fuí, pero volví para destruirlos a los dos.   
17: Jugarémos de nuevo Trunks, ¿ te parece ?  
18: No tienes idea de lo aburridos que son los humanos... Necesitábamos una pelea emocionante, pero lástima que tu te habías ido...   
17: Tu madre Bulma nos lo dijo, viajaste al pasado para intentar destruirnos, ¿ no es así ?...  
Trunks: ¿ Como lo... Como lo saben ?  
18: Jajajaja Tu madre nos lo dijo... Justo antes de que 17 le arrancara la cabeza, el no es muy amable...  
17: Ah si... Recuerdo que su sangre ensució tu ropa. ¿ No es asi, 18 ?  
18: Jajajaja, si, es cierto... Odio ensuciar mi ropa, en especial la que es nueva...   
  
Trunks no puede evitar estallar en furia, convirtiendose en Super Saiyajin ante la mirada asombrada de Naoko, quien de inmediato corre a esconderse...  
  
17 y 18 dejan de reir, sienten que el no es el mismo Trunks que conocian, es un Trunks que se ha hecho mucho más fuerte...   
  
Trunks: ¡¡¡ Los destruiré !!!  
  
El cielo se nubla y el suelo tiembla, Trunks enciende su Ki provocando que que caigan rayos del cielo. Naoko observa... Ella nunca había visto a los Guerreros de Cabello Dorado, pero había oido sobre ellos, y supo que todos habían sido asesinados por los Androides... Todos, excepto Trunks...   
  
Naoko: Trunks...   
  
Trunks empieza a luchar con los Androides, al principio la pelea parece equilibrada, pero la ventaja numérica de los Androides se impone sobre Trunks, quien muy apenas puede esquivarlos a ambos.  
  
17: ¡¡¡ Nunca serás rival para nosotros, Trunks !!!  
18: Muere, ve a hacerle compañía a tu maestro y a tu madre, jajajaja  
  
Los Androides lanzan sus ataques sobre Trunks al mismo tiempo... La zona del impacto es vaporizada al instante... No queda nada... Solo el silencio... El polvo siendo soplado por el viento... La que antes era una zona habitada ahora era tan solo un desierto...   
  
17: Con eso tuvo... No era gran cosa... Que aburrido...  
18: Si, es una lástima... Vamonos de aquí...   
  
Los androides emprenden el vuelo y se van, dejando tras de sí una estela de luz al volar. Sin percatarse de una mano que se levanta de la arena, es Naoko...   
  
Naoko: Trunks... No... No puedes estar muerto... Por favor... No...   
  
Naoko sale de la alcantarilla en que se encontraba... Camina con sus pies descalzos sobre la arena caliente... Alejandose del lugar... Ella había encontrado un pequeño destello de esperanza al encontrarse con Trunks... Pero ese destello se ha extinguido... Los Androides prevalecen... Y no hay quien pueda detenerlos...  
  
Naoko: Trunks...   
  
Fin... (Es broma, no se crean... jejeje n.nU)  
  
Naoko continúa su camino hasta salir de ese desierto recién formado... No puede creer que Trunks esté muerto... Se niega a aceptarlo...   
  
Naoko: Trunks... ¿ Que será del mundo sin ti ?... ¿ Quién detendrá a los Androides si no eres tu ?... ¿ Quien...?... No queda nadie...   
  
Naoko entra a un supermercado en ruinas... Tiene hambre y sed... El camino la cansó demasiado... Su boca siente el salado sabor de la arena... Naoko tose... Necesita algo de beber... Agua... ¿ Donde puede estar el agua ?... ¿ Donde... ?... Naoko cae al suelo... Se arrastra... No puede resistir mas...   
  
Naoko: Trunks... Agua...   
  
La sed, el hambre y el cansancio la empiezan a hacer delirar... Entonces unas manos se acercan a ella, ofreciendole el vital líquido...   
  
Trunks: Naoko... Bebe... Bebe Despacio...   
Naoko: Tru... ¿ Trunks ?... ¿ Eres... Eres tu... ?...   
  
Si, era él... Era Trunks... Estaba vivo... Estaba con ella... Había sobrevivido a la terrible explosión... Naoko se acerca a beber el agua que él le ofrece...   
  
Naoko: Me alegra mucho saber que estas vivo... No sabes cuanto sufrí... No sabes cuanto lloré... Trunks...  
  
Naoko se incorpora y abraza a Trunks con todas sus fuerzas...   
  
Trunks: Nao... Naoko... A mi tambien me da... Me da mucho gusto encontrarte...   
  
Naoko no responde... Solo se limita a observarlo... Sonriendole... Acariciandole las mejillas... Y al final... Besandolo en los labios...  
  
Trunks: Naoko...   
  
Trunks la abraza tambien, le corresponde ese beso... Ese beso deseoso de ser correspondido... Ese beso desesperado... Ansioso... El había pasado toda su vida peleando que nunca tuvo tiempo de pensar en otras cosas... La unica mujer que él conocía era su madre... La unica persona que lo abrazaba y le decía que lo quería era su madre... Su madre... Hasta ese momento...   
  
Trunks: ... Na... Naoko... Yo... Yo nunca...   
Naoko: No digas nada... Ven, toma mis manos... Toma mi alma... Toma mi cuerpo... Toma mi amor...   
Trunks: Naoko...   
Naoko: Te amo Trunks... Te amo...  
  
Pasa el tiempo... Pasa toda la noche... El sol sale... Ya ha amanecido... Trunks duerme... Y Naoko ha encontrado un poco de descanso en los brazos de su amado Trunks... Un descanso que nunca creyó encontrar... Pues la mayoría de los hombres que ella conocía solo la querían para robarle comida o divertirse con ella... Pero Trunks era diferente... Era tierno, era amable... Era lo que ella siempre deseó en un hombre...   
  
Trunks despierta... Se levanta despacio y observa a Naoko, quien esta tendida a su lado... Le acaricia la frente y la mejilla con suavidad, tratando de no despertarla... Ella se ve feliz... Tiene una sonrisa en el rostro...   
  
Trunks se viste y escribe una nota para Naoko en un trozo de papel:  
  
"Naoko... Debo irme... Los Androides... Debo destruirlos... De lo contrario tendríamos que huir por siempre... Huir por el resto de nuestras vidas... Perdóname... Sabes bien que debo hacerlo... Pero te prometo volver contigo... Confía en mi... Te amo Naoko... Trunks..."  
  
Trunks se enfunda su espada... Y sale volando de allí... Dispuesto a encontrar y destruir a 17 y 18...   
  
Trunks: Naoko... Espera hasta mi regreso...   
  
Lo que Trunks no sabe, es que justo atras de él... Justo en el lugar del cual se aleja... Justo allí, se encuentran ellos... 17 y 18...  
  
17: Vaya, mira eso... El pequeño Trunks... Aun vive...  
18: Si, sabía que alquien como él no seria vencido tan facilmente...   
17: Ahora que recuerdo había tambien una chica con él...   
18: Oh, es verdad... ¿ Crees que ella esté en ese edificio ?  
17: Jejejeje Vayamos a ver... Divirtámonos...   
18: Buena idea hermanito... Jejeje  
  
Trunks se detiene, una enorme luz ilumina todo el lugar tras de él... Justamente en dirección de donde el proviene...   
  
Trunks: ... Naoko... ¡¡¡ NAOKOOO !!!  
  
Trunks regresa a toda velocidad, solo para encontrar a 17 y 18 sentados sobre las ruinas del edificio...   
  
Trunks: ¡¡¡ Naoko !!!  
17: Calma... Calma... Ella no debe haber sufrido mucho...   
18: Si, al final decidimos simplemente destruir el edificio junto con ella...  
17: Jejejeje, veo que sentías algo por esa chica, ¿ no es asi, Trunks ?...  
18: Mmm... Que bueno que la matamos... No podemos permitir que la raza Saiyajin siga existiendo.  
Trunks: Malditos...   
17: ... Lo cual nos lleva de nuevo a eliminarte...   
18... Pero esta vez nos aseguraremos de hacerlo...   
Trunks: ¡¡¡ MALDITOOOOSSSS !!!  
  
Trunks saca su espada y se convierte en Super Saiyajin... Esta vez Trunks no dejará que ellos salgan vivos... Trunks no les perdonará lo que han hecho... No les perdonará la muerte de su madre... La muerte de Naoko... La muerte de todos...  
  
Trunks: ¡¡¡ AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!  
  
17 y 18 sonrien, esta vez pelearán en serio... Mostrando todo su poder...   
  
Trunks aparece ante 18 y la ataca con su espada, logrando cortarle parte de su cabello.  
  
18: ... ¡¡¡ Aahhh !!!, ¡¡¡ Mi cabello !!!, ¡¡¡ Estas muerto !!!, ¡¡¡ Nadie maltrata mi cabello !!!   
Trunks: Maldita bruja, ojala hubiera sido tu cabeza y no tu cabello...   
18: ¿¿¿ Me llamaste bruja ???, ¿¿¿ A mi ???...   
  
18 se enfuerece y empieza a atacar a Trunks con golpes y patadas que Trunks esquiva facilmente.   
Trunks se da cuenta de que 18 esta furiosa y eso le impide concentrarse y la hace atacar desesperadamente. Pero Trunks olvida a 17, quien lo golpea por la espalda haciendolo caer al suelo, produciendo un enorme cráter con el impacto.  
  
17: Hermana calmate, te llevaré a un Salón de belleza en cuanto acabémos con Trunks.  
18: ¿ De verdad hermanito?, ¿ Me lo prometes ?...   
17: Claro, eres mi hermana, eres todo lo que tengo en el mundo...   
18: 17... Hermanito... Bien, matémoslo...   
  
Trunks se levanta un poco mareado... Mira alrededor buscando su arma, entonces al ver hacia arriba ve una enorme esfera de luz oscura formarse sobre de el... Un ataque realizado por 17 y 18 al mismo tiempo...   
  
Trunks: ¿ Que... Que es eso ?...   
17: Muere, Saiyajin...   
18: Ni tu podrás sobrevivir a este ataque...   
  
Los Androides sueltan la esfera, dejandola caer sobre el crater, aplastando a Trunks poco a poco.  
  
Trunks: ¡¡¡ Naokooo !!!... ¡¡¡ NO MORIRÉ AQUÍIII !!!... ¡¡¡ AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!  
17: Pero... ¿ Que... Como es que... ?  
18: ¡¡¡ 17, es Trunks... !!!  
  
Trunks se esta levantando, sujetando la enorme esfera con sus dos manos, ignora el dolor que eso le produce y se levanta, empujándola poco a poco en dirección a los Androides...   
  
17: ¡¡¡ La... La esta empujando... Devolviendonosla... No puede ser... !!!   
18: ¡¡¡ Es imposible !!!....  
Trunks: ¡¡¡ AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!  
  
Trunks enciende su Ki al máximo, parte de su ropa se rompe, su pelo se eriza aún más, superando el poder de un Super Saiyajin 2... Trunks se eleva sosteniendo la gigantezca esfera en una mano mientras sostiene su espada en la otra, ante unos asombrados 17 y 18  
  
Trunks: ¡¡¡ CREO QUE ESTO ES DE USTEDES !!!, ¡¡¡ AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!  
17: ¡¡¡ NO, ALEJA ESO DE NOSOTROS !!!, ¡¡¡ NOOO !!!  
18: ¡¡¡ HERMANO !!!, ¡¡¡ AAAAHHHHHHHH !!!  
  
Trunks arroja la enorme esfera hacia los androides... Se produce una gran explosión... Comparable a la de la Genki Dama... Pero ellos aún siguen de pie...   
  
Trunks: ... ... ... Siguen vivos...   
17: ¡¡¡ Maldito seeeaaas !!!, ¡¡¡ Mi braaaazoooo !!!  
18: ¡¡¡ 17 !!!, ¡¡¡ Heeermaaanooo !!!  
  
El brazo derecho y parte de la pierna derecha de 17 habían sido desintegrados... En cambio, 18 estaba en perfecto estado... A excepción de que parte de su ropa está sucia y rota...  
  
18: Hermano... Me protejiste... Me protejiste con tu cuerpo...   
17: Hermana... 18... Tu ropa...   
  
Los Androides descienden al suelo... 18 lleva en brazos a 17 y lo recuesta con suavidad...   
  
Trunks: Eso fue por mi madre... Lo proximo será por Naoko...  
18: Maldito Saiyajin... Te lo has ganado... ¡¡¡ Te mataré como a un perro !!!  
Trunks: Inténtalo... Bruja...   
  
Trunks sonríe sin dejar de observar a 18, quien en verdad esta furiosa...   
  
18 vuela furiosa hacia Trunks, dispuesta a darle con todo, pero lo unico que recibe es la espada del Saiyajin en su vientre...  
  
18: ¡¡¡ AAAHHHHHH !!!... ... ¡¡¡ NO... !!!  
Trunks: Esto es por mi madre... Bruja...   
  
Trunks hace un movimiento con su espada y 18 cae partida en dos al suelo ante un asombrado 17.  
  
Trunks: Sigues tu, 17...   
  
17 observa a Trunks... Había algo diferente en su mirada... Trunks estaba furioso... Y por primera vez desde que fue creado, 17 supo lo que era sentir miedo...   
  
17: No... No me mates... No, por favor...   
Trunks: ¿ Suplicas, cobarde ?... ¿ Acaso ustedes escuchaban las súplicas de todos a los que asesinaron ?... ¿ Crees que yo las voy a escuchar ?... ¿¿¿ CREES QUE VOY A DEJAR QUE SIGAS VIVO ???... ¡¡¡ MUUUEEEREEE !!!  
  
17 cierra los ojos... Se arrastra y se trata de cubrir con su único brazo, pero de pronto el grito de una mujer hace que Trunks se detenga.  
  
Naoko: ¡¡¡ TRUUUNKS !!!  
Trunks: ... .. Naoko...   
Naoko: Trunks... Ya basta... Es suficiente...  
Trunks: Na... Naoko...   
Naoko: Trunks... Déjalo... Ya no puede hacer nada...   
  
Trunks deja caer su espada al suelo, pierde su transformación y corre a abrazar a Naoko.  
  
Trunks: Naoko... Mi amor... Estas viva...  
  
Naoko sonrie y le muestra la nota a Trunks.  
  
Naoko: Alcantarillas, las conozco todas... Son útiles...  
Trunks: Jejejeje  
  
Trunks y Naoko se miran a los ojos... Se besan... E ignoran a 17, quien se arrastra hacia el cuerpo de 18...   
  
17: Malditos... Los... Los mataré a ambos... Los... Los mataré lentamente... Los haré sufrir...   
  
17 mete su mano en el pecho de su hermana muerta y extrae de su interior un objeto extraño... Un objeto el cual 17 ingiere...  
  
17: Hermana, no volveremos a separarnos nunca... Siempre estaremos juntos...  
  
Trunks siente una sensación extraña... Entonces voltea y ve a 17 envuelto en una luz blanca, no lo distingue con claridad pero nota que su cuerpo se ha recuperado, y no solo eso, sino que se ha hecho de mayor tamaño... 17 se ha fusionado con 18...   
  
Trunks: Naoko... Huye...   
Naoko: Mi amor... ¿ Que es lo que... ?  
  
17 aparece tras de Trunks y toma a Naoko de la cintura con su enorme mano, apretandola.  
  
Naoko: ¡¡¡ AAAYYYYYY !!!  
Trunks: ¡¡¡ Naokooo !!!  
17: Jejejeje, ¿ que te ocurre ?, ¿ donde se fue todo ese odio ?, ¿ donde se fue todo ese poder que tenias ?... ¿ Quien es ahora el que tiene miedo ?... ¿¿¿ QUIEN ES EL QUE VA A MATAR A QUIEN ???   
Trunks: ¡¡¡ DEJALA 17, ES A MI A QUIEN QUIERES !!!  
17: JEJEJE... ¿ AHORA TU ME SUPLICAS ?... ESO ME GUSTA...   
Trunks: ¡¡¡ ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO !!!... POR FAVOR...  
Naoko: Trunks...   
17: ES VERDAD... ELLA SOLO ES UNA HUMANA INUTIL, PERO COMO TU MATASTE A MI QUERIDA 18, YO TENDRE QUE MATAR A TU QUERIDA MUJERCITA, JEJEJE  
Trunks: NOOO, NAOKOOO...   
17: JAJAJAJA, SI, LLORA, GRITA TODO LO QUE QUIERAS... NADA TE SALVARÁ ESTA VEZ... ELLA MORIRÁ Y TU LA SEGUIRÁS...   
Trunks: Naoko... No...  
  
Naoko ve a Trunks... En el suelo... Humillado... Vencido... Incapáz de hacer algo... Naoko siente mucha tristeza... Tanta que no puede soportar el verlo asi... Esa tristeza poco a poco se va convirtiendo en un extraño sentimiento... Es una sensacion nueva en ella... Una sensacion que la sorprende...   
  
Naoko: ¡¡¡ Sueltame ya, malvado !!!  
17: ¿ Eh ?, ¿ que... Que dices niña ?  
Naoko: No soy una niña...   
  
Naoko brilla y su cuerpo empieza a emitir un enorme poder... ¿ Quien era Naoko en realidad ?... ¿ Que era Naoko en realidad ?...  
  
Trunks: Na... ¿ Naoko ?...  
  
17: No... No es posible... Tu eres...   
Naoko: ¡¡¡ Dije que me sueltes !!!  
  
Naoko se suelta y patea a 17 en la cabeza haciendolo caer al suelo, ante un boquiabierto Trunks.   
  
Trunks: ... ... ... ... ...   
  
17 se pone de pie algo atarantado, no es que le haya dolido, en realidad estaba confiado, pues no esperaba que esa chica tuviera esa fuerza... La subestimó, pero no ocurrirá de nuevo...  
  
17: Los mataré a ambos... ¡¡¡ LOS MATARE A LOS DOS !!!  
Trunks: ... ... ... ... ...   
Naoko: Trunks, querido, no te distraigas, elimina a 17... Despues te explico...   
Trunks: Si... Si, Naoko...   
  
Trunks se tranforma en Super Saiyajin de nuevo.  
  
Trunks: 17, hasta aquí llegaste.  
  
Trunks ve alrededor buscando su arma.   
  
17: Jejeje... ¿ Buscas esto ?  
  
17 sostiene la espada de Trunks en una mano y la arroja hacia Trunks, quien la esquiva, pero la espada continúa su trayectoria hasta incrustarse en el pecho de Naoko.  
  
Naoko: AAAHHHHHH...   
Trunks: ¡¡¡ Nooo, Naokoooo !!!   
17: Genial... Y yo que queria disfrutar por mas tiempo... Ahora solo me quedara uno para divertirme... Que lastima...   
  
Naoko cae al suelo. Trunks corre a su lado y la sostiene suavemente.  
  
Trunks: Mi amor... Fue mi culpa... Esa espada venía hacia mí...   
Naoko: No te preocupes amor mio... Todo estará bien... No debes... No debes preo... Preocuparte por mi...   
Trunks: Mi amor... No te esfuerces... Te llevare a un hospital...   
  
Naoko no responde... Está inmóvil... Su cuerpo está frio...   
  
Trunks: Naoko... NAOKOOO... ¡¡¡ NAAAOOOKOOO !!!  
17: ¡¡¡ Ya deja de gritar y ven a pelear conmigo !!!  
Trunks: ¡¡¡ CAAALLAAATEEE !!!, ¡¡¡ AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!  
  
Trunks se enfurece, voltea, enciende su Ki al máximo y descarga toda su poder y toda su furia en un enorme rayo de energía que desintegra por completo a 17, sin dejar rastro, al igual que hizo Gohan al vencer a Cell... Asi, al fin 17 habia sido destruido... Los Androides habian sido eliminados...   
  
Trunks: Naoko...   
  
Trunks voltea de nuevo hacia donde está Naoko y corre hacia ella. Aun tiene su espada incrustada en su pecho. Entonces Naoko abre los ojos y ve a Trunks sonriendole.  
  
Trunks: ¿ Nao... Naoko ?... ¿ Estas... Estas viva ?...  
  
Naoko sonrie y se saca la espada del pecho, dejando ver algunas luces, chispas, alambres y el simbolo de la Corporación Capsula en su interior.  
  
Trunks: ¿ Eres... Eres un... Un Androide... ?...   
Naoko: Si, siento no haber podido decirtelo... Pero ni yo lo sabía... Hasta hace poco...  
  
La herida en el pecho de Naoko empieza a cerrarse en segundos, ante Trunks, quien no deja de asombrarse. Naoko solo le sonrie.  
Trunks vuelve a la normalidad, debería de sentirse felíz de que los androides ya no existen, pero lo unico que ocupa su mente es Naoko...  
  
Naoko: Fui hecha por la Corporación Cápsula. Por tu madre. Ella me hizo con el fin de ayudar a los seres humanos, pero en cuanto 17 y 18 llegaron, sufrí un golpe que hizo que se borrara temporalmente parte de mi memoria... Siempre viví creyendo que era humana... Hasta el dia de hoy...  
Trunks: Mi madre te hizo... Nunca lo supe...  
Naoko: Me hizo en cuanto tu te fuiste... Ella se sentía muy sola... Incluso temía que para cuando tu volvieras ella ya no estuviera con vida, y asi fué... Por eso... Por eso me dio esto para ti...   
Trunks: ¿ Que cosa ?...  
  
De los ojos de Naoko sale una luz proyectando la imágen de la madre de Trunks, Bulma.  
  
Bulma: Hola Trunks, ¿ como estás ?... Espero que hayas tenido éxito en tu misión. ¿ Conociste a tu padre ?, ojalá te hayas llevado bien con él... Aunque lo dudo...   
  
Trunks observa y escucha con atención las palabras de su madre.  
  
Bulma: Trunks, si estas viendo este holograma significará que estoy muerta, sin embargo me alegra saber que tu aun vives, y espero que continúes ayudando a la gente al igual que lo hacían Gokú, Gohan y los demas. Eso me hará sentir muy orgullosa de ti... Trunks, construí a Naoko pensando en ti, para que no estuvieras solo cuando volvieras. Ella te hará compañía... Hijo, no tengo mucho tiempo... Ellos estan cerca... Trunks, por favor... Cuidate mucho... Nunca dejé de pensar en ti un solo día... Te quiero hijo...  
  
El holograma se apaga luego de unos sonidos de interferencia y explosiones. Trunks baja la mirada al suelo. Naoko entiende lo que Trunks siente y eso la entristece un poco, se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar, alejandose.  
  
Trunks: ¿ Naoko... Donde vas ?...  
Naoko: ... Me voy... No creo que ames a una Androide como yo... Debo parecerte repugnante...   
Trunks: Naoko... Yo no... Yo no quiero...  
Naoko: Lo sabia... Me ire... Aunque nunca te olvidaré... Mi querido Trunks...   
Trunks: Naoko... Dejame terminar de hablar...   
Naoko: ... ... ...  
Trunks: Naoko... Yo no... Yo no quiero... Yo no quiero que te vayas...   
  
Naoko voltea a ver a Trunks... De sus ojos salen lágrimas...   
  
Naoko: ¿ De... De verdad ?...   
Trunks: Si... Te amo Naoko... ¿ Como podría dejarte ?  
Naoko: Trunks, mi amor...   
  
Trunks abre los brazos mirandola. Naoko corre y lo abraza... Lo besa... Ahora nunca se separarían... Por fin ambos serían felices...   
  
Naoko: ¿ Trunks, me amas mucho ?  
Trunks: Muchisimo...   
Naoko: Trunks... Mi amor...   
  
El sol se ocultaba... Las primeras estrellas aparecían en el cielo... Por primera vez la humanidad levantaría la mirada sin el temor en los ojos... Ahora a Trunks y Naoko solo les importaban ellos mismos... Estar juntos... Por siempre...   
  
Fin...  
  
(Dedicado a mi hermanita Wendy)  
  
---------------------------------------------   
  
Nota: ¿ Que les pareció ?, Este es el segundo fanfic corto que hago. Ojala haya sido de su agrado, ya saben manden Reviews, porfa. Y si gustan escríbanme a: kashi_arwen@hotmail.com Gracias y hasta la próxima.   
--------------------------------------------- 


End file.
